


First one of many (kisses)

by Haughtiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autistic Kara Danvers, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtiness/pseuds/Haughtiness
Summary: “Kara?” she asks carefully. The blond opened her eyes, showing Lena that all her focus was on her voice. Before Lena could stop herself she heard herself asking “can I kiss you?”ORKara's first ever kiss and Kara and Lena's first kiss.





	First one of many (kisses)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czadrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czadrich/gifts).



> My first fic. English isn't my first language. You know the drill. There might be some mistakes.

Lena turned her head towards Kara, “it's really beautiful here” she whispers quietly, as if afraid of breaking the spell they were under. She couldn't help but let a small smile graze her lips when looking at Kara, who nodded. “I come here when the world is too loud” she explained, “I wanted to show you the place I like, because I like you”.  
Lena kept her smile while looking down at their intertwined hands resting atop Kara's lap. She softly stroke Lena's fingers, one at a time while slowly rocking back and forth with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. It was a stark contrast to how tense she usually was.

 Lena looked up at Kara once again, debating against her next move. Biting the bullet, she faces the girl. “Kara?” she asks carefully. The blond opened her eyes, showing Lena that all her focus was on her voice. Before Lena could stop herself she heard herself asking “can I kiss you?”  
Kara's rocking came to a halt. She tilted her head towards Lena, looking like a confused puppy. If it hadn't been for the suddenly thick air, she would have marveled over how incredibly cute she was and laugh at her. Instead she found herself forgetting to breath.

“I don't know if I'll like it” Kara said contemplative. Lena took a well needed breath, considering her next answer. Squeezing Kara's hand comforting she said with a comforting smile “but you're all about the research.”  
“Well…” she started before furrowing her brow. “I know Alex likes kissing Maggie because she often smiles while doing it. When Alex approves of something, I tend to like it too. Although...She likes peanut butter and jelly, but I don't. At least not together between two pieces of bread…”

Before Kara's ramble spiraled, Lena again squeezed her hand.  
The blonde nodded almost unnoticeable with a following “okay” so quiet Lena almost missed it if it wasn't for their close approximate.

 “Okay?!” She squeaked, making Kara flinch. “Sorry..” she sheepishly apologized and tried again, making sure Kara was okay with it. “Are you sure?” she asked, searching for eye contact she knew the blond wouldn't return. “Yes” she answered without hesitation. “I'm doing it as a research. Maybe I'll write about it and get it published!” Her smile was bright and proud, making Lena giggle. Kara's smiled dropped at that. “But you'll have to show me. I have never...Never...Done that. I've done it with dogs, on their soft heads. I guess that doesn't count? I don't want to be bad at it, but I might be considering my lack of experience. Except for…”

“Kara” Lena said softly, but insistent, stopping the evenings second ramble. “It's okay” Lena reassuringly answered her ‘bound to be’ ramble. “I want you to turn a little bit towards me, and then I'm going to place my hand on your shoulder and kiss you” she calmly explained, without being remotely calm herself. “Is that okay?” she makes sure one last time.  
Having turned herself towards Lena she whispers her consent, “yeah”.

Placing her hand near the crock of Kara's neck, she slowly leans forward; giving Kara more than enough time to pull away. A lock of raven hair falls down and she closes her eyes, making Kara mimic her.

 Once their lips met, Lena never wants to pull away. Kara's lips are soft and dangerously inviting. Their kiss might be longer considering it being their first, but nearly not long enough. But considering this being their first kiss, and Kara's first ever kiss, she reluctantly pulls away a few inches.  
The question on Lena's lips are answered the second she opens her eyes. The look of awe and pure bliss gracing Kara's features fills Lena with such overwhelming feeling of love.  
Even though she already knows the answer, she smugly asks Kara, “how was that?”

 Kara hesitantly lifts her hand towards Lena's face, carefully tracing her lower lip with her point and middle finger. “Could we do it again?”  
A giggle leaves her lips Kara is still tracing with her fingers. Smilingly, Lena moves Kara's hand down to her neck before she, as an answer to her innocent question, leans in again. A hum pierces the earlier thick and quiet air.  
They kissed for a few blissful minutes. Lena didn't want to spook Kara, but couldn't keep herself from gingerly tracing her tongue along Kara's plumb bottom lip. Kara signs into her mouth and starts stroking the milky skin on Lena's neck.

Unsure if it is Kara beginning to stim, or Kara being affectionate, she pulls away. But only to rest her forehead against Kara's forehead.

 It's wordless, and it's breathless. They just sits, content to be close to each other. This continues, until Kara moves. Lena is afraid of Kara moving away from her, but instead her grip moves around her shoulders and tightens. At the same time Kara pushes her face into the crook of Lena's neck. With her breath ghosting sweetly against Lena's pulse point, and her kiss swollen lips grazing across her skin Kara mumbles contently “a lot of stuff around me is very confusing, but I'm fairly certain I'm in love with you, Lena"

 Lena feels her eyes well up with happy tears and bury hers face in Kara's soft golden mess of a hair. It smells faintly of vanilla and unhinged happiness.  
“Good thing I’m in love with you too, Kara”

**Author's Note:**

> Take away Kara's powers but let her keep the struggles her powers give her. It makes sense, to me, to write her as autistic.  
> I have a tiny plan forming in my head to maybe write a full slowburn fic with autistic!Kara and soft Lena. Maybe?


End file.
